White Noise
by pmu
Summary: All it took was a forced look and even he couldn't deny the venom pooling in his mouth at the sheer thought of touching her skin. His black eyes didn't scare her either, it was the notion he may never touch her that scared her. But she isn't Bella, she is not his wife. Instead she is the she wolf that will bring him down to his knees.


**Authors Note: Set in Eclipse - then fast forwards two years later. No Nessie or pack division.**

* * *

"Leah, don't!"

It was too late, the stubborn she-wolf was already in motion. The newborn vampire awaits her with eager arms to crush her. She is wild and exhausted, making she misses her mark. His arms loop around her neck, halting her body as he slams it into the ground.

I run to her, to help her. Me and my coven owe so much to these werewolves right now.

Before I can become her rescuer, Jacob runs to her. His wolf's body crashing into them, making the vampire arm's let go of his pack sister. However he is just as unfortunate, landing with his back towards the greedy vampire.

It takes less than a second for Jacob to take Leah's place in those newborn arms, but this time it is more extreme. All four of his legs are lifted from the ground and I can hear each rib being broken. It's like a deafening crackle that silences everyone.

However that pathetic newborn never saw it coming. The rest of the pack arriving to kill him off as Jacob slips back into his human, screaming out in pain as he rolls over the wet grass.

The vampire is dead now.

"Jacob, don't worry. Carlisle will take care of you." I say to him, trying to comfort him. My hands move over to his injuries, I know he hates that I am touching him but the coldness of my skin is needed for his broken bones, even if it's only for a moment.

"The right side of his body is shattered" Carlisle confirms as he slides his hands over his sides, replacing mine.

Jacob muffles his cries of pain. He is fighting to be strong. Bella falls next to him, and I watch the way her eyes clamp down on him. Guilt is screaming from her expression and her eyes.

"Bella." He chokes out, trying to hold back the scream behind that word. She grabs his hand and holds it next to her heart. She doesn't even know she is doing this, it's like second nature to watch her cradle him like this.

"Jake, I'm right here." She whispers to him, and there it is. Love, behind those words. But I know she loves me more. She said so herself.

"Jacob you idiot, I had it! " Leah barks out, and I can read her internal struggle. She is coping the only way she knows how, to lash out in anger. She doesn't want them to think it's her fault.

"Leah!" Sam's voice booms in the air around us, the Alpha tone driving it in. And that only confirms it for her, it is her fault. I can't help but be pulled from looking at Jacob and Bella to Leah now. And in this second I feel something so twisted and disgusting as I read her thoughts for a fleeting moment. It's like looking into a mirror in how she sees herself.

"We need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting." Carlisle snaps me out of this second long haze and I bring myself back to the current issue.

"We need to get him out of here. We're not going to win a fight with the Volturi." I voice out.

"We'll take him back to Billy's." Sam declares.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle assures him.

"Hang in there Jake." Bella says quickly and I swear I heard her heart whispers…. _"I love you."_

And just like that, Sam and his pack brothers hoist Jacob's naked body into the air gently carrying him back to his house. Leah trailing behind them like a unwanted pack mate.

* * *

I pace the forest floor, not feeling at peace without Bella in my arms. I keep listening, pushing my limits to their ability, waiting for the Volturi to come back out and play. To take what does not belong to them and turn her into something before it is time or worse, kill her.

So I keep pacing, pushing my ability to make sure they are truly gone. It eases my mind, while she comforts Jacob right now.

Right now, she is probably holding his hand like a good friend.

He is probably either doped out of his mind or revealing in her physical contact with him. It doesn't matter though, she loves me more. And I can afford her to give him one night, one more moment of whatever it is they share. He deserves that, I owe him that.

I hear the leaves scatter against the ground, twigs breaking and a strong heart beat pound against my head. I have to close my eyes, find my center of gravity and take a fake breath to turn down my ability.

I look across the stream that separates us from the werewolves' side. And there she is, Leah Clearwater.

Her inner monologue is on silence and she looks lost or just broken. There is no fire behind those bright golden eyes. I debate rather to say something or to keep silent.

Finally she turns up the volume inside her head and I hear everything. It's like a cruel joke as I witness first hand, the life of Leah Clearwater. I'm not sure if she knows I am even here and she is putting herself worth on blast. It doesn't matter though, because I have never felt sorry for one of her kind.

I may have envied them, for their eternity comes at a lesser struggle and they can simply turn it off if they so chose too. So no, I have never felt pity for one of them.

Until now.

And just like that it stops, all those words flying inside her head,_ "Leah, don't!"… "Give it a rest Leah!"… "Leah!" … "Leah stop it!" ….. "Isn't she fun?"_ the mockery behind that last one hurt her more than any of the others as she was trying to fight for Jacob's heart against Bella unusual love for him that always left him alone in the end.

I still feel uneasy to say something to her. Her eyes look lifeless as she looks at me and I'm unsure if she sees me or is just blank while letting her emotions run wild and free.

So she just sits there on the edge of the bank in her wolf form. I do not want to test the waters though, so I simply turn around to leave.

I hear the water move and the dead weight of an object smacking the ground.

I look back and she is no longer the she-wolf. I don't think twice as I rush to her. I know I am crossing the line and breaking one of the treaty's rules. Her skin isn't as warm as it should be, my hands should burn with heat but she feels like Bella. Something is not right.

I lift her into my arms, standing in the middle of a stream unsure as to which side to run too.

"Leah , I need you to wake up… Leah…" I whisper to her, not wanting to draw the attention of others before it's needed. Not before they catch a whiff of my scent being closer to their side.

Her eyes open and I can't escape them. She losses herself into mine and begs for something I can not give her, peace. She must travel that long road alone and find it herself like I had done. Bella became my peace and Leah must find her Bella.

"It's not your fault Leah." I tell her as that is still on the forefront of her mind. "And Jacob will be fine." I try to assure her, but she knows already between their healing factor and my vampire birth father, Jacob will be good as new within days.

"Tell me again." she whispers as I let her out of my arms, her feet touch the bottom of the stream and she falls forwarded, crashing into me. Her arms looping around my neck and I quickly pull her back up against me.

"It's not your fault." I give into her wish for some reason and hold her up against me.

"It hurts to breathe." She tells me and I am confused at this emotional confession she is displaying for me.

It's not till I catch a slight dripping sound. I move my hands to her hips, and dip my head down to her chest. Her lung is punctured. She said nothing to the pack of her pain, they didn't even notice she was in pain. She wanted it this way; I think she wants to die.

"Leah, I need you tell me its okay to take you to Carlisle. Your lung is punctured and you need his help."

"No. Just hold me."

"Leah, listen to me! Let me take you."

"No!" she barks at me, a little fire flaring behind her eyes as she tries to put distance between us. Her hands flat against my chest pushing me away – but I don't budge.

"It's not your fault! None of it is!" I scream at her, trying to cut that string that is holding her to want to die. Her hands relax and she isn't fighting me now.

"Tell me yes Leah." I whisper to her, beg her.

"Yes.. Edward."

* * *

It's been two years since Bella left me alone in the forest so she could run to comfort Jacob once last time before their friendship changed forever. I knew after that, there was no going back for them.

Things had changed between them that neither could nor would see coming. He told her he loved her. She kissed him and told him she loved him too. She told me she loved me more and then became my wife. He showed up at our wedding, I let them dance in the forest and it was so special to her. The one memory she hung onto and fought to keep as she transformed into her new body.

It's hard to remember your human life as a vampire, but she fights to keep that memory as she sees less and less of him now.

It doesn't matter though because when she looks me in the eyes and holds my hand, says my name and moves against me I know she still loves me more and we are meant to be.

It's also been two years since the she wolf broke down in front of me and I stayed with her through the night after Carlisle fixed her.

We never said a word, just shared thoughts and even then they were limited to short sentences. One in particular has never left my memory.

I remember her hand, my eyes stayed focused on it as I needed to study every inch of it like it was my own. I was too scared to look her in the eyes again. I didn't want to see myself in those beautiful eyes. I watched her fingers curl and uncurl signaling for me to hold it. I wanted too but it wasn't right.

Senses were firing off in my head, warning me and pushing me to get away from her. Out of the room. I'm not sure to this day if it was my predator instincts or something else.

"_Not even a leech will touch me."_

I had never felt like lesser of a man then in that moment. But even then, that emotion still couldn't allow me to give into the simple act of holding her hand, to comfort her. I felt like it would break something that was lingering in that room and that there would be no fixing it once it was broken. It scared me, at the intensity of emotions I felt.

It simply felt wrong to look her in the eyes, hold her hand because what if I never stopped?

Carlisle came in moments after that and I quickly left the room. Never looked back nor asked how she was. It wasn't my place after all. I am vampire and she is the she-wolf. We are neither friends nor enemies intentionally.

We simply co exist around each other from a pack made by my sergeant father, Carlisle and the bond between Bella, my wife now, and their alpha Jacob.

So here I am in the middle of the night, thinking of my favorite wolf. I didn't hold her hand, but over the last two years I have spotted her on her patrols and will watch over her. I feel guilt as I remember the night I refused to hold her hand, so when I spot her, I watch her and protect her.

To this day I have killed my own kind for her, three to be exact. One if front of her, a rouge vampire covered in fresh blood making a run from our lands into the wolf's territory. Leah meet him head on, once again we found ourselves inside that stream that forever separated us.

She tore his arm off, I sneaked up behind him and climbed up his back and ripped his head off.

She huffed and I froze in time. Her mind was like white static, but something was trying to come through. A picture or a voice and I could have sworn I heard her say, _"Thank you Edward."_ Not using the word leech stunned me.

Distant howls pulled her away from me as she went back to her pack and left me there alone.

The other time, she doesn't know.

Me and Emmett were out hunting and spotted a pair of nomadic vampires on the run. Leah and Seth were already on their trail, running close to the end of their border. Running out of room before stream turned into a waterfall.

The two vamps jumped, flying down into the waters. Leah and Seth sounded the alarm. Never once did they spot me and Emmett. It was better that way. We keep to the shadows for that reason that night. I looked back at Leah though, like it was engineered for me to check on her now. I spotted matted fur covered in blood around the side of her neck.

Something clicked inside me and it pained me. So I went after them, Emmett followed me. Those two vampires never made it out of that water in one piece.

"Edward…" the voice of my wife pulls me from my thoughts as I stand here, in front of that stream envisioning Leah on the other side for some reason.

"Bella." I whisper back, pulling her up against me. Inhaling her overly sweet smell as I nozzle my nose into the crock of her neck. "I can never tire of how you feel just like me now."

Her arms tighten around me and all thoughts of Leah vanish from my head.

"Then show me." Bella taunts me with a wicked smile. I kiss her lips and she slides her fingers into my hair. We move like magnets, this is how I know we are meant to be. No one can move like this with another without it being their soul mate.

I pull her down to the ground with me, she straddles me with her dress already hiked up around her hips.

"So beautiful." I tell her and her eyes soften for a moment before lust over takes them. Her hands pull at the fabric on my shirt, leaving me shirtless now as she leans down. Licking my chest and scrapping her teeth upwards till she meets my neck. I push her head from my neck and hold her heart shaped face in front of my view. Plush lips and I want to taste them again.

"_Edward!" _ a scream radiates through my head and without thinking I roll Bella off me and take off. I know that voice and it's pulling at me like a cable wrapped around my dead heart. Twisting and twisting so tightly till the metal cords start to tread and break apart.

Bella is fast behind me but I am faster. And I run to my she-wolf. _"Wait… what? She is not my she-wolf!"_

It doesn't matter though, my body stays in motion until I reach my destination.

There she is, on the ground, rolling around and screaming out in pain. No one is around her; no one has come to her rescue. Does her pack hate her so much? Surely they would have heard her by now?

"Leah.. I'm here." I tell her softly, crouching next to her with my hands fidgeting by her sides to keep her contained in one spot without touching her. I smell no blood and there is no sign of another vampire.

"What's wrong with her Edward?" Bella ask, hovering over us from the other side.

"I don't know… " is all I can say. I try to peer into her mind and like before everything is flooded in one and two second clips of everyone telling her no. Then white static. I listen for her lungs, no leak – of course not, Carlisle is far better than any doctor alive.

"Edward!" she screams my name again, her body convulses but she doesn't once look into my direction. Her eyes stay open and focused on the sky above us.

"We need Carlisle." Bella states empathetic and I look to see the wary expression muddy her beautiful expression with scrunched eyes and crinkle nose as she tries to not focus on the smell of Leah and just the situation at hand.

"Leah what is wrong?" I ask her, this time tempting fate and touching her face. Forcing her to look in my direction and she strains her neck muscles on contact with my fingers. She is fighting to not look at me yet screaming my name?

Finally when are eyes meet I don't hear that white noise anymore, I hear her heart beat and it makes the venom in my mouth pool like saliva. Her jugular is clear and I can see it pumping underneath that beautiful golden skin, calling my name. I want to lick her skin, taste her blood.

"Edward, No!" Bella screams at me, knocking me away from **my she wolf!**

"Edward.." Bella grits through her teeth, her small hands feeling like the weight of the world as she pins me down to the ground.

"Go get Carlisle!" she spats at me, getting off me and shoving my body in a direction away from Leah with all her might.

"Now!" she demands me and has never looked so angry. I do it though, something is not right here.

Not with me, not with Leah.

* * *

Before me and Carlisle can retreat back into the forest Bella is there at the door with the red wolf, Jacob, walking in behind her with Leah on his back.

Carlisle takes Leah and brings her into his study and makeshift medical room, Esme follows him to help him.

"Jacob, there are some clothes in the guest room if you wish to phase out and change." I jester to him, a low growl of annoyance escapes him snout but he takes the offer.

Bella looks over at me and if she was human tears would fall from her eyes, instead she cannot cry. Maybe blood, but I have yet to see a vampire do that. She doesn't make a move to stand next to me, instead she fidgets with her hands and pushes a fake breathe out from her small frame.

"Edward." She says my name, more like a statement.

I move next to her, my hand immediately pushing her hair behind her ear as she grabs my hand with both of hers. "Look into my mind." She whispers to me, letting down her shield that keeps from invading her thoughts. One of the many reasons why I love her, because I can't read her so easily like others.

So I let myself into her mind and her grip becomes tighter on my hand, like she is holding on for her life.

And she is… but it's our love life…

"_Bella you don't understand! Leah imprinted, on Edward during the newborn battle. She was Alpha ordered by Sam to stay away from him. She can't though, her instincts are driving her to him and it's killing her because her body is grounded to sway from his touch."_

"_No! Do not lie to me Jacob!"_

"_Bella, she is dying! You will let her see him!" _

"_Then what?" her voice softens as she gives into Jacob's wishes._

"_It's their fate, what they chose the imprint to be." He tries to comfort her, to soften the blow to her dead heart even though it doesn't belong to him. He still loves her. _

"Edward!" Leah screams.

And it breaks everything in my world.

"Let him go to her, she is dying." It's like a muffled echo as Jacob makes his presences in the room, pulling Bella back from me, her hands determined to not let go. It doesn't work though, Jacob pulls harder and anger builds in me as he touches her.

"Edward, come up here quickly son!" the sound of Carlisle voice softens the anger inside me.

"I will be back Bella. You are my reason for existence."

...

Entering the room and seeing her there on the table, strapped down by leather restraints twist something inside me emotionally. My eyes clamped on her hand, blood smeared over her fingers. The smell was thick in the air and inviting to my vamperish hunger. I went to her without hesitation, eyes traveling over her exposed chest with a fresh white bandage taped to her beautiful warm skin.

Claw marks traveling up her neck and then up to her face. Strong lines of dried blood and healing tissue depart from under her eyes and over her eyes lids. Tears slide down her face and I stop short from touching her as I let it fall from her jaw line and into her black hair.

"She tried to claw her heart and eyes out." Carlisle explains to me. Just in this short time from when I left her in the forest to now – she did this?

"It would have taken her only seconds with her strength and unsteady mind son." Carlisle answered my own question before I could even ask it.

My lips twitch in disgust and I tremble with rage at myself for leaving her out there, she was whole when I left her! There were no marks on her!

"The alpha command is killing her Edward. A wolf cannot live without its imprint." He tells me, as Jacob told Bella.

"Jacob once said it's like a cable that binds you to them that only the two can feel." I tell him, and my fingers twitch to touch hers. I can feel it slightly, it's that same feeling I felt two years ago when she was in this very room and I refused to hold her hand.

This time I will not refuse.

I finally make contact with her skin and like that, her fingers grip tightly against my two fingers until she breaks them. She tries to move, lifting her body off the table. I ignore the pain in my hand because it's nothing compared to the pain she is in.

"Untie her Carlisle, she will not harm herself." I choke out between a cry and grunt. He does as I ask.

"Leah… I am here." I whisper to her softly and she opens those soft and tarnished eyelids. "Edward.." she whispers to me in a dry voice and the cable is now set. Bolted down inside my once beating heart, the other end nailed into hers.

I pull my broken fingers from her grip and she whimpers. I set them back into place and it hurts like hell. It doesn't matter though. I undue her last restraint by my hand and she fumbles off the table into my arms.

I take hold of her and sit us gently down on the floor. I cradle her in my lap and rock her body against mine. It's blazing hot on my cold skin, against my bare chest. Her hands claw at me, as if she can't figure out how to hold onto me securely enough.

"I am not letting you go." I assure her and she looks up at me and I feel it even more now, that cable grounding me to her. It hurts like hell because she is not my wife, she is not the love of my life. She is not Bella.

Her mind opens though and the white static is turn down now and I see everything. Her struggle to hide this imprint for two years from everyone, her pride to break it and prove you can. She was so close, but the day I helped her, tearing the vampires head off in front of her broke it all.

She forced herself to turn up the white noise, to block out what her wolf wanted. And then when her wolf finally fought back harder, she was trapped and surrounded by half the pack. They saw everything, her control was slipping and then Sam saw.

He thought he was doing right by her, told her she was strong enough to break it and then set the command in motion.

The rage inside me burned into a higher flame as everything inside me wanted to tear that black wolf apart. He will lift that command; **my she-wolf** will be tortured no more. It's like a dangerous obsession is being born inside me now in this very moment.

The possessiveness in me is stirred and no vampire will or can let go of an obsession once it's set in place.

"Edward, your eyes are black." Carlisle moves over to us, quickly grabbing hold of my chin and forcing me to look at him. It's a look of concern placed over his face towards me, his broken son.

"Do not let the demon win. You will not stop son. I cannot let you stay in here with her alone. It's too dangerous."

A growl slips out my mouth and he is taken back but it doesn't stop his plan.

"Edward, do not test me. You can hold her, but not alone. Not until you are under control." He fires back at me with authority. Carlisle is sweet and kind, but he is a man and vampire that can and will fight viciously for what he believes in.

"Esme, please have Jacob and Bella come up here. I am sure they are both worried."

….

Leah stirs against me in her sleep and Bella looks broken across the room as she leans against Jacob wolf form, stroking his fur behind his ears. She looks so natural as she does it, like it is second nature for her to be with him while he is in wolf form. He doesn't mind it either, even though the smell of her is repulsive to him. Although he smells no better to her, however there they are, coexisting next to each other.

Silently mending a long lost friendship.

I want to go over there and tell her it will be okay, kiss her, make love to her to prove she is still my reason for living. However, I can't because my arms will not let me let go of this creature in my arms. Every time I try to think of the love I share with my wife the imprint pulls tighter against my chest, reminding me that the only thing I need is right here in my arms.

Jacob told us earlier, that the imprintee can pick what they want the imprint to be. Leah can be my best friend, I can continue to protect her as a brother or I can let her be my …

I bit on my bottom lip as I can't bring myself to say the word, not even inside my head, not in front of Bella. It doesn't stop vague images crudely entertaining my obsessions desire to have Leah beneath me panting out my name or on top of me moaning into the air as I take her in the forest, or falling to her hands and knees as I taste her from behind in my room with the windows open so I can have the world hear my scream out her name.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since I held Leah in my arms and Bella stroked Jacob's fur.

Leah follows me, my every move. She doesn't reach out to touch me now though like she did the first two days where physical contact was needed by simply holding my hand or resting her head on my lap on the sofa as she sleep through the night.

Instead now she simply craves to be in the same room as me and I cannot let her leave my sight. When her wounds healed, she stepped outside to phase. Jacob said she needed fresh air, her wolf needed to run. He would protect her, and Seth was there too. I trusted them.

Bella begged them to go with Leah and keep her out for a while so she and I could have some time alone, to digest and figure out how to fix things. She has been sympathetic towards Leah, not said one crude word nor gave nasty glares. She truly feels for Leah but at the same time wants to fight to save our marriage.

So they took my she-wolf away from me just a few moments ago. She is no longer in my sight, so I tap inside her mind, telling her to stay close so I can at least touch her mind.

"Edward… you have to make a choice. It's time. It's not good for Leah, she needs direction … We need to save us… our marriage.." Bella's voice brings my attention back to her.

"I know Bella, but it's harder then you can imagine."

"I once almost died for you as a human to save your soul." And those words stung me, and I remembered another reason why I loved her and married her. She was so eager to save me, to give herself up for me, a soulless beast that she still swears to this day has a soul.

I move next to her and bring her into my arms. It feels different though this time, it feels less like a lovers embrace and more platonic.

"I will never forget."

"You loved me and I froze in time. You once where so hungry for my flesh…" she whispers against my chest, craning her neck up and hands pulling my head down till our lips touch. I kiss her, I try to give everything I have into it and satisfy her like I once did. I want this kiss to feel like it once did.

It doesn't. She knows it.

"I cannot compete with your she-wolf, she has brought you down to your knees and I am left here falling to pieces."

"Bella…" I whisper her name as she steps back from me.

"What do you see in those yellow eyes?"

Before we could even finish our talk, a soaring pain rings inside my head and I could hear that dreadful white static noise again build up inside Leah's head.

"Leah, No!".. I scream, running out the house and leaving Bella behind.

I ran to Leah, Seth and Jacob are protecting her as she lay crumbled on the ground in wolf form behind them. Sam is here. He size is massive and I had forgotten just how big he is.

"Lift the command Sam!" I growl at him, crouching over Leah, pulling her into my arms as warm skin touches mine now. Her wolf disappearing behind her human shell.

"She will not love a leech!"

Jacob rises against him, attacking him head. When they stopped rolling Sam had gotten the upper hand.

"Seth take Leah!" I yell at Seth, running to Jacob's aid. I threw my body against Sam's, knocking him off Jacob.

Something changes in Jacob, somehow he seems bigger then Sam now and power rolls off him. Seth is whimpering against the ground next to Leah's quivering body. Jacob stalks over to Sam. Sam tries to get up, but a force I could not see pins him to the ground.

"I am the grandson of a Chief! I am the true Alpha and Leah is my pack sister, you are beneath me. Now lift the command and never come on this land again nor look at Leah."

And like that, Jacob is the Alpha he was born to be and Leah is free.

I carry Leah back to the house; I can never let her go now. My choice is made now. Perhaps it was made two years ago?

Bella is gone, our room is half empty and apart of me knows I will morn later. Jacob notices it, as he followed me up stairs to lay Leah down. He is out the door within seconds, running to track Bella down and comfort his long lost friend.

Maybe this is how it should be.

A vampire and a she-wolf. A grandson of a tribal Chief and male alpha and a female vampire.

* * *

Leah wakes and looks startled until she sees me. I can hear the panic in her head that I have left her. But it eases as she sees I am right here, in the same room as her and never going to leave. Then a new fear creeps its way inside her head.

She sits up and closes her eyes, trying to focus. I can hear her mind, she is searching for it but it's not there. She feels free and less insane. I know what she is looking for, the Alpha command.

"It's broke. He lifted it." I tell her softly as I stand in the door way looking at her.

"And?" she ask me, her hands grasping the sheets pilled at her waist as she looks at me with so much hope and the weight of the world on her heart.

I move next to her and push her body beneath mine as I crawl on top of her. Her hands cup my face as I hold myself up above her; she exhales a breath and locks those beautiful black orbs onto mine. The intensity in them is strong; it's like nothing I have ever felt before.

"Edward." She whispers out. She knows my answer now. She can feel it.

"Leah." I reply but can no longer wait nor resist the urge to touch her.

I pin her arms above her head and crash my lips into hers, forcing her lips apart and she moans as the coolness of my tongue moves against hers. Her hips buck under my weight. My control is slipping and I want her, here and now.

Somehow her smell changes, I know longer smell the wet dog smell, just vanilla and sun. It no longer chokes me, but makes me want to lick her from head to toe.

Our lips move violently against each other now, she is all teeth now and I pull back biting on her bottom lip. She looks flushed and beautiful.

"Edward… now…" she commands me to take her. And I will do as my she-wolf says.

I am her imprint, and she is my obsession.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
